The Wedding Kiss
by A-Badass-Hufflepuff
Summary: It's Alya and Nino's wedding and the gang is having fun at the ceremony. Marinette and Adrien...perhaps a bit too much


Marinette stood next to Alya,grinning wider now than ever. And she had all the right to be.

Her best friend was getting married after all.

Marinette,being the Maid of Honour, was the only one other than the bridesmaids and Alya's mother to help Alya get dressed and ready for her big day.

Alya's mother was not there. She had to leave right away, something about greeting guests and having a lot of work to finish. And Alix, Rose and Mylene,the bridesmaids were downstairs, with their dates, the groomsmen.

"You look beautiful" Marinette smiled at her best friend through the mirror. "Nino is going to drop dead at your feet"

"Let's hope not" Alya laughed. She spun around in the vanity chair she was sitting in and grabbed both Marinette's hands in her own. "I knew you'd look amazing in the dress I chose for you"

Marinette smiled down at the dress. It was pink and short. A silver belt crossed Marinette's midsection and you could see white lace under the fluffy,poofy dress. "You have good taste"

"You are a good designer. I see the stylist finally got you out of your bun,huh?"

After Marinette had turned 16, the pigtails seemed a bit too immature so she had switched out to a bun. She had kept the same hairstyle for the past 7 years.

She nodded. She now had a french braid, bangs still in her eyes, as they had always been.

"Nino might not be the only one dropping dead tonight. When Adrien sees you, he'll propose on the spot" Alya smirked. Her teasing ways hadn't ever stopped.

Marinette's crush had stayed for much longer than expected. 8 years now. It seemed like Marinette fell in love with him more and more by the second. She blushed a light crimson,now. "Tonight isn't about me. It's about you!"

"My wedding day would be all the more memorable if my 2 best friends got engaged on the same day"

"We haven't even dated!"

"Yet" Alya winked.

Marinette just shook her head, in disbelief at her friend, cheeks still flushed. Even on her wedding day, she never lost the oppurtunity to poke fun at her friend. "Let's get you to the altar" Marinette said,changing the topic.

Meanwhile, Adrien stood with Nino, at the altar,who had been ready for several hours now. Nino shifted nervously on the spot and Adrien laughed, patting his friend on the back."Nino, don't worry. I'll catch you if you fall after seeing Alya." He leaned in, whispering to his friend. "Marinette texted me. Says she looks stunning"

Nino shifted uncomfortably again,sending a small glare Adrien's way.

"Nino, I'm joking! I bet she looks stunning but you are going to be okay! I'll always be here if you need me! I'm your Best Man after all. And you know that Kim, Nath, and Ivan are there for you too...if they aren't too busy flirting with the girls" He nodded over to the guys, flirting with the bridesmaids

Nino chuckled lightly and nodded, as if to reassure himself.

"Are you ready to kiss her though? You know you've never initiated a kiss yourself for all the 4 years you have been together? Finally ready to take charge?" Adrien teased. He knew he was being evil but he couldn't help himself.

Nino blushed. "I- I will. And you don't need to catch me. I might need to catch you though...I saw the dress Alya picked out for Marinette. You might faint at sight" Nino teased Adrien now.

Adrien turned pink . Sweet revenge for all the teasing Adrien had been doing since he had found out about their engagement. "M-Marinette is just a friend." Adrien said, pulling out his horrible catchphrase that was more meant to reassure himself than others.

"Sure,my dude. It doesn't look like it from the way you look at her." Nino was having fun. "Better have a ring ready"

Adrien began to protest again but Alya's mother pulled him aside. "You have to escort the maid of honour down the aisle" she smiled at him, fixing his hair. Over the years, Adrien had gotten clkser to Alya and her family, including her mother.

Adrien nodded and followed her. Marinette. She was the Maid of Honour . Nino wasn't going to be there to catch him. He heard announcemnets of Alya and Nino's parents. Alya's mother rushed to her huspand before pointing to a corner. "Marinette is just around the corner. Remember, arms linked and kiss her cheek before she goes to stand at Alya's side!"

He had forgotten he would have to do that. Nonetheless, Adrien went to the corner Alya's mother had pointed at. He immediently spotted Marinette. Alix and Kim, Nath and Rose, and Ivan and Mylene had already gotten there, arms linked to their respective partners.

"Hey Mari...net..te.." he trailed of, in awe of how amazing she looked. The colour of her dress complimented her perfectly. He hadn't ever seen his hair like this. And her eyes...and her lips. Adrien found himself staring at her lips. Lucsious and pink, matching her dress. He blushed as Marinette replied the greeting.

He looked amazing. Black suit,Green tie and shirt, hair as messy and shaggy as ever. His kind emerald eyes seemed to...be looking at...something, what was it?

Her lips. He was gazing at her lips, cheeks pink. Marinette blushed and stuttered a greeting out. She heard everyone snicker behind her.

"H-Hey Adrien"

"You look amazing".

Marinette blushed at the compliment. "You look dashing,yourself". She said, pulling herself together.

"You," a man said, pointing at the groomsmen and bridesmaids, "need to go". He turned to Adrien and Marinette. "You two follow close after"

The Best Man and Maid of Honour watched as the 3 couples walked in. The man motioned for them to go. Adrien turned to Marinette. He held out his arm for her to link hers through. "Sha'll we?"

"We sha'll" Marinette linked her arm through his.

As theh walked down the aisle, Adrien caught Nino's eye, and the DJ winked,sending Adrien into a blushing frenzy again. They reached the end of the aisle, and Adrien remembered the kiss that he had to give to his stunning best friend.

As Marinette turned away to stand next to where Alya was to stand, Adrien pulled her back and whispered to her. "I have to k-kiss your cheek...Alya's mom told me...I" he trailed off and planted a kiss on her cheek.

They both turned red as they turned to opposite sides of the altar, Marinette to the line of girls and Adrien the opposite . Nino chuckled and patted Adrien's shoulder, winking as the ring bearer (Max) and flower girl (Juleka) walked in.

Alya began to walk in and both Adrien and Marinette smiled as Alya and Nino's eyes filled up with tears that they blinked back. The ceremony began but Adrien found himself not being able to pay attention. He stared at Marinette, lovingly (subconciously) who didn't notice.

The cermony ended as Nino and Alya finished their vows and kissed. Nino indeed did take charge, dipping her into a kiss. People whooped and hollered, Adrien and Marinette the loudest. They walked out,arms linked.

Next were Adrien and Marinette who had to once again link arms. Adrien could feel his face heat up. He heard the guys snicker at him.

They stood in the corner they had been before. Adrien and Marinette arms still linked watched as everyone walked out. The groomsmen and bridesmaids had followed behind them but turned to a different direction.

"Adrien?"

Adrien looked down at Marinette.

"Yeah?"

"I-I need to go help Alya get into her other dress."

"Can't Nino do that?" Adrien winked at his friend who turned pink but sighed exasperatedly. A surge of confidence washed over him as Marinette laughed at this.

"They'll have plenty of time to do that tonight. Besides, I don't trust them together"

Alya and Nino scoffed, lightly punching eavh other.

Adrien smirked,letting Marinette go. He smiled as Alya punched Marinette on the arm lightly for all the teasing.

After Marinette helped Alya get into her other dress, they went downstairs, where they met Alya's mother. She took Alya away to meet Nino.

"You two" she pointed at Adrien and Marinette before she left, "need to enter together again. Unless you have other dates?

Adrien and Marinette shook their heads no.

"Good then, enter together. And if you are to dance, could you perhaps dance together. It is just a superstition of mine. If the Best Man and Maid of Honour and all groomsmen and bridesmaids stay together, so does the couple."

Adrien and Marinette nodded, blushing.

They turned to one another.

"I guess we wait until Alya and Nino enter then"

"Guess so"

They stood there in an awkward silence for a bit before Adrien started up,not wanting to make Marinette uncomfortable.

"Is it hot in here or is it just me?" Adrien winked lightheartedly as he took off his blazer and tie.

"Ha!" Marinette, getting a surge of confidence. "It's just hot in here"

"Hey! Rude. Admit it." he nudged her shoulder playfully, "You love me"

"What gave you that impression" Marinette smirked,now, her Ladybug showing.

Adrien pulled out his Chat Noir. "Oh I don't know" he leaned in, eye to eye,way to close, "maybe that blush on your face"

"Ha!" Marinette said again, pushing Adrien away. "Only blush I see here, is on you when you look at me"

"Are you implying that I have a crush on you?"

"Maybe. What are you going to do about it"

"Maybe I'll just have to shut you up"

Marinette scoffed "What are you going to do? The generic, kiss me in the middle of my sentence?"

"You wouldn't be able to breathe afterwards if I did that."

"Try me" Marinette challenged.

"Gladly"

"You wouldn't. You're too much of a scaredy ca-"

And Adrien had, very well, done the ol' generic, kiss me in the middle of my sentence kiss.

He was worried she'd push him away and slap him but to his suprise, she melted into it, kissing back.

Adrien pinned her to the wall, holding her waist. He felt her hands feeling through his shaggy hair. Adrien did in fact feel as if his heart was going to explode but he wouldn't admit it. Not to her face. Instead he'd gush about it to Plagg, who he knew would groan at the lovesick boy.

He bit her bottom lip and she moaned lightly .A smirk played on his lips. As Adrien had began to move to Marinette's neck, they heard a loud 'AHEM' behind them. They pulled apart, panting heavily, blushing red.

It was the same man that had called them in the first time. "Sorry for the intrusion but it is...time for your entry." Adrien and Marinette nodded quitely and the man left, leaving the two blushing messes. "Who's the scaredy cat now?" teased Adrien.

"You have a little-" Marinette pointed at Adrien's lips. She grabbed a makeup wipe, blushing harder. "A little of my-" she handed him the wipe and a hand held mirror.

Adrien looked at himself. His hair was even more disheveled and messy from Marinette's hands running through it and there was a lipstick smear, across his lips from their makeout. Adrien tried to unsuccefully fix his hair and wiped off the lipstick as much as possible. No one from far away could tell but if close enough, you could still see the lipstick. Marinette reapplied some of her lipstick.

Getting late, they decided to enter, as they couldn't get rid of the smear entirely.They immediantly walked up to Alya and Nino, who were standing at the punch table.

"Congratulations, you two" Both Marinette and Adrien said in unision.

"Thank yo-" Alya trailed off, noticing Adrien's disheveled hair and lipstick smear. She smirked in realization. She whispered into Nino's ear and the same smirk covered his lips. Adrien and Marinette shared a look, confused.

"What?" they asked the newlyweds

"I see you two were having fun" Alya retorted.

Adrien, still confused responded with an oblivious, "what?"

"Don't play dumb. I see the no tie,no blazer, messy hair and lipstick smear, suspicuously the same colour as..." Alya pointed at Marinette's lips. Adrien and Marinette turned red.

"W-we..." Adrien began. He got cut off by Nino.

"Didn't think you two innocents would be so...wild" he winked at Adrien.

They tuned a deeper shade of red.

"Nothing-Nothing happened"

"Then where did the lipstick smear come from?"

"I-..."

"Exactly. Don't lie to us."


End file.
